


RIVALRY

by N9TTYYY



Category: Haikyuu!!, アニメガタリズ | Animegataris (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Crying, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Other, POV Female Character, Post-Break Up, Rivarly, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N9TTYYY/pseuds/N9TTYYY
Summary: an {x reader} where (y/n) or [You] Goes to summer monthly training camp to win the prize of being titled “Setter Of the Year” by multiple schools across japan.However {y/n} meets a genius setter “Tobio Kageyama” who also drives for that prize.The encounter spurs a “Rivarly” who will win? Will a unconnected love appear?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. {Encounter}

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! unfortunately all my stuff got taken down!! from Wattpad due to webtoon buying wattpad and them having to take “NSFW” or mature stories down.

“Y/N!" your teammate called your name for a  
set from the back-row from the net.

a back attack? right now?!

There was no time to think. You pivot your foot to the side adjusting to the situation quickly. You throw your teammate a set not to far, but not the close from the net, one of her favorites sets.

Two other teammates of your came rushing in both of them believing that's they will get a set.

the perfect decoys.

You gave a smirk. Your ace, came in right on  
time for the back attack, slamming it hard on the opposite side of the court. The blockers were in shock. The score was now 25 to 23. Fukurōdani had won the match.

thank you kuroo, for letting me steal your move.

You looked over at the other team's faces as they just stood there. Their knees bent, hands out ready to receive. The game was over in a flash. Their faces went pale, as sweat dripped down from there foreheads.

You smiled at the team captain from the other side of the net. She approaches you with a agitated look on her face, as she walked towards you, you noticed her body language was very aggressive. Quickly realizing what she meant.

Ohhh, she wants to fight..

You approach her with a smug cocky look on your face. Your team captain notices what's about to go down, and quickly runs in between both of y'all apologizing.

"And your a team captain? Great example for your team." you said with a fake sarcastic smile.

"OKAY, that's enough. let's go." your team captain says turning you around and pushes you away from the middle of the court.

You usually never have problems, with other teams. You weren't the one to fight. However, since you got to be the official setter of the fukurōdani's girls volleyball team, your confidence boosted sky high. You always tend to tease and be a little bit cocky to the other teams you play against, but that's nothing abnormal for volley ball players.

You lined up with your teammates and bowed.

"THANK YOU FOR THE GAME!" you and your team yelled. You went to go grab your bag, and your team jacket. Before you leave the gymnasium, you get interrupted by your brother and one of his friends from his team.

"HEY HEY HEY!" You looked up to see grey and black hair running towards you with his arms out.

Your eyes widen. You tried to back away, but you didn't have much stamina left over from the game. Bokuto gave you a nice sweaty hug. He smelt horrible, like lemons mixed with musk. Not a good combination.

"Kōtarō please- you stink." you tried to gasp for air. You tap on his shoulder twice signaling that you can't breathe. Bokuto squeezes harder. You look up at his friend standing behind him. The look in your eyes were pleading for help.

"Come on bokuto, Let's go before coach gets mad that we stayed back in the first place."  
akaashi said grabbing bokuto's shoulder.

Bokuto let's go of you. You fall to the floor gasping for air, coughing up a storm. Akaashi put his hand on bokuto's back as he walked with him back out of the gymnasium. He looked back and mouthed "i'm sorry" with a adorable cringy smile waving back at you.

You gave him a small smile back and waved.

Your bestfriend "Yukie Shirofuku" otherwise known as the fukurōdani's manger of the boys volleyball team showed up to congratulate you on your win. She had her pink hair tied up into a messy ponytail, with her fukurōdani track suit on.

"Y/N!!" Yukie called out to you running over. "uh. oh, did bokuto leave you a visit again?" she said scratching the back of her head. You took another deep breath, sticking your arm out for Yukie to help you get up. She accepts your hand and helps you get up. You sighed.

"Gosh he's so annoying." you said rolling your eyes. Yukie let out a laugh.

"That's because you live with him. Of course you're going to think he's annoying." She gave you a innocent smile. You returned the smile back over.

Yukie was cool and collected , she always kept you on your toes. Of course your the total  
opposite of Yukie. You don't really have a lot of patience, your short tempered, and always neglecting school. So really Yukie is the perfect match for you.

"Yu." you called out. "Do you think coach Yamiji is going let us do that monthly training camp thing that we did last year?"

"Probably if you beg." She chuckled. "i'm sure he would like that, knowing he has a little sweet spot for you." she said side eyeing you giving you a smirk.

"YU! STOPP! that's disgusting!" you yelled karate chopping the back of her head.

She wasn't completely wrong though. Coach Yamiji always had a soft spot for you. It sometimes made you feel uncomfortable. He'd do anything for you that's for sure. He wouldn't let you go no where that's out of his sight. In other words you and bokuto saw him as a father figure. But Yukie always teased you that he wants to hook up with you.

You give yukie a hug, and waved goodbye as you walked over to your team. Your team captain scolded you about starting unnecessary drama with other teams.

"Y/N FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! START ONE MORE FIGHT IM MAKING YOU DO 100 FLYING LAPS!" she yelled.

"OKAYY OKAY! jeez i already apologized.. stop yelling, your spitting all over me."

As everyone began to grab their bags and head back onto the bus. Your coach forgot the coster with all the teams water bottles on it that our mangers were supposed to hold. You rolled your eyes as you were heading back into the gymnasium. As you were leaving you saw this boy volley ball team. They had all black on with white letters. The jacket read "Karasuno High School Volleyball Club" As you looked back over to grab the coster you see a boy run up to you with orange hair. You jumped back.

Where did he just COME from?! How did- How did he get here so fast. Wasn't he just on the way opposite side of the court?!

"NO WAY! YOUR THAT COOL AWESOME GIRL SETTER! WITH THOSE AMAZING FAST REFLEXES" He shouted at you with a big adorable smile on his face.

You give him a smile back. "Awe thank you.." You never really got compliments directly towards you. Sure you got tons of compliments from other boys from bokutos volleyball team, and whoever they go against. However they usually had somebody else go up to you and compliment you for their friends.

"I'm Shōyō Hinata!" he said ecstatically sticking his hand out towards you.

You shook his hand. "Y/N Bokuto" you replied.

"So! bokuto which high school are you from?" he asked. Your cheeks turned pink from embarrassment.

"Please call me y/n. No need to be formal. I actually go to fukurōdani.."you said giving a nervous chuckle. His eyes went wide.

Is he weirded out that we are on first name basis already?!

You didn't really like people calling you by your last name "bokuto", only because it gets mixed up with your brother. Kōtarō, was one of the top 5 aces in all japan, so once they hear your last name they get all crazy over it. You were surprised that he didn't mention your brother.

"Fukurōdani?! i didn't know they have a girl's volley ball team?!" he claimed cocking his head to the side.

is he being foreal? in fact... now that i think about it.. i never seen them before..Karasuno? i actually never heard of that school either..

"Oh.. well-" your sentence got cut off by his coach yelling at him.

"HEY GINGER GET YOUR TINY ASS OVER HERE AND LINE UP!" His coach yelled. His coach had bleached blonde hair. It was obvious that his hair wasn't natural, however it was cute.

bummer.

"i'll catch you later okay?! see you when i see you!!" hinata yelled running back over to his team. "BYE Y/N!!" he shouted waving slightly jumping up and down.

"BYE HINATA!!" you yelled back waving.

You quickly grab the coster of the water bottles and headed back to the bus, heading home.


	2. {Captains Persona}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! i wanted to give y'all a little bit of a brother and sister relationship in this chapter! Yk, before we get into the monthly training.
> 
> Also: LMAOO yes i understand this is a kageyama x reader, and i swear it is. However all the flirting is needed for obstacles and character development! sorry if this doesn't interest your liking!

"Kōtarō! did you eat my wings i saved from YESTERDAY?!" you called out. 

Bokuto came down the stairs with a chicken wing in his hand.

"These were yours?" he said with a full  
mouth, while continuing to shove the wing back into his mouth. 

"THATS IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" you shout "IM CALLING AKAASHI" You grab your phone and put it up into the air. Bokuto's eyes went wide. 

"NO! PLEASEEE!! HE WONT THROW ME ANY MORE SETS IF YOU CALLED HIM AGAIN!" he pleaded getting on his knees. Bokuto's hair went droopy. You rolled your eyes. 

Great.. he's being a baby again.. 

You decided to put the phone up to your ear pretending that your on the phone with akaashi to toy with bokuto. 

"Hello. akaashi, please pick up kōtarō. He's whining again-" However your fun got cut off by your mom coming down the stairs from hearing bokuto's crying. 

"i- MOMM!" Your mom took your phone looking at the screen, handing it over to bokuto.

"look sweetie she's not on the phone with him, stop crying now." Your mom said patting his head. Your mom always babied bokuto. The only person who could control or handle bokuto, is the one and only. keiji akaashi, himself. You took the phone out of your moms hand and went over to sit at the kitchen island table. You rested your chin in the palm of your hand. You pulled out a note book from one of the drawers from the island table. 

"Kōtarō, Come here." you called bokuto over. Bokuto stood up snapping out of his little phase as he walked over to you. He stood behind you looking over your shoulder. 

"These are the plannings for this year's sumner training camp?" He asked.

"mhm." You nodded. "I just don't know who would go.. Oh! we could have the teams who didn't make it to nationals come and play with their 3rd years one last time before nationals begins?!" You said looking up to bokuto.

"sounds good, but.. y/n these expenses are huge, are you sure you don't need any help." 

"Yes I can do it my self. I mean i and the one who came up with the idea last year, and i was just a first year." You wrote down a list of high school teams who did and didn't make it to nationals . "okay i will personally deliver these to the team captains.. i might just go now.. want to come?"

Bokuto nodded and went in the fridge to find something to eat, before you guys went.

Bokuto had a 2020 Honda Civic Type R. His car was matt dark grey with a egg white color  
pinstripe on each side. Turns out akaashi and bokuto bought a car together. It's not like you cared or anything, but it was surprising that akaashi let bokuto keep it at our house. 

Bokuto tossed you the car keys so you could go turn on the car and let it heat up. It was freezing outside. Couldn't possibly be more then 30• degrees. You opened the passenger side door taking a seat inside the car. The car smelt like lemon honey infused with a dark strong cologne. It didn't smell bad, nor good either. You could obviously tell akaashi been in this car a lot.

You looked out the window seeing bokuto having a backpack strap on his head with a yogurt drink in his mouth, walking over to the car. You gave a slight chuckle. Bokuto got inside the drivers seat putting one hand on the wheel and his other hand letting it rest outside his car window. Bokuto always had that habit of sticking his hand out of the window. 

"Who should we start with first?" you softly asked bokuto. "I suggest we start with somebody easy.. so.. let's go with seijoh last." 

Bokuto let out a soft chuckle. "100%" "Let's go to kuroo's house first." bokuto said with a cheery smile. You knew already what was going to happen.

You and bokuto pulled up to Kuroo's house. Bokuto eagerly walked up to his front door knocking extremely loud, and hard. 

The front door knob turned slightly, gently opening up the door. In the door way you look up to see a 6'3, Jet black messy haired, boy with beautiful brown eyes. You sighed. As much as you love kuroo you never ever wanted to admit that he was attractive. Kuroo looked over to you giving you a sly smirk.

"𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚋𝚒-𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗" You rolled your eyes. Kuroo let out a loud chuckle. Kuroo really was a big flirt... However when you first met him kuroo was a stuttering mess. It took him 2 years for him to get comfortable with you. 

You gave kuroo a smile. "Kuroo, i assume you know why we are here right?" you ask in a hurry. 

"Ah yes, why else would you come over" he said giving you a smirk. He reach out his hand cupping your cheek. "i'll be there, what time bokubro?" He let his hand drop from your cheek. Bokuto completely ignored kuroo's existence he ran into kuroo's house and went straight towards kenma who was inside playing pokémon on his Nintendo switch. You never really minded kuroo's flirting, although y'all have been friends for a quite a while. Kuroo's love language is psychical touch,  
You discovered that when watching him talk to one of his crushes before. Usually, the girls get all akward with the chemistry talk. However, that was never the case with you.

"Same time as last time. We start monday, make sure to give this to coach nekomata" you handed kuroo a slip of paper you had in your bag with all the details about he camp over the summer. Kuroo let you into his house, he slowly shut the door from behind you. 

You look over to see bokuto laughing hysterically at kenma getting frustrated over a pokémon game. You playfully roll your eyes. 

"how long has he been at it?" you ask looking up at kuroo.

"since 3 am, i take it away from him but he always ends up finding it." kuroo said face palming in despair. 

"Hey! Kenma!!" you called out. After kenma immediately heard your voice , he paused the game. Kenma turned his head looking over to you. He had once side of his hair tucked behind his ear, with some strands hanging out from it. 

"Hey y/n." kenma said giving you a subtle smile. Kenma always liked you from the start.. Well ever since you were the only one to beat him in minecraft bed wars, he only wanted to  
play games with you. So mutual respect. Kuroo sighed in agony.

You let out a slight chuckle. "looks  
like i can get him off the game easily" you teased kuroo with a wink. Kuroo looks at you with no emotion, causing you to step back. 

.... scary..i guess he don't play when it comes to kenma huh..

Bokuto knew that if you guys came over here we wouldn't leave until hours later. You and bokuto stayed at kuroo's house for a while. Everybody was having fun. You and kenma were playing genshin impact co-op, while kuroo and bokuto were out side practicing receives. You got up and hugged kenma goodbye.

"Kōtarō, it's time to go. we've been here long enough. We have to go to the other captains."

Bokuto's mood switched fast. His eyebrows dropped. bokuto's eyes turned from gleam to gloom in and instant. His hair when from straight up, to droopy. You sighed.

"We can go take akaashi for ice cream later." You replied in agony. Bokuto's face lit up. 

"BYE KUROO BYE KENMA!!" Bokuto yelled dashing out the door. Kenma waved at bokuto with out looking up from his game.

You and bokuto hop back into the car. You pull out the list from his back pack that he brought over.

"Okay.. who's next? Kara.. Karasuno?" Your eyes widen. 

Karasuno.. that's where that orange haired guy goes to..

"Hey kōtarō.. are you familiar wit karasuno?" Bokuto has his mind set on the road. 

"Karasuno? oh yeah, we went to the training camp with them once, There is this middle blocker he's crazy! He's like 6,2 Almost as tall as kuroo." Your eyes went wide for a moment. 

"I met a boy from karasuno, i think  
his name was "sh-shoyo? Hinata?"

"Oh you mean shorty! he's a middle blocker too, crazy good at jumping and spiking."

"A middle blocker? how so? he's really short." you asked bokuto.

You and Bokuto visted every high school team captains house, and or the private high school academy. Now it was time to go over to the Miyagi prefecture.

Bokuto shrugged as you reached the seijoh's team captains house. 

"I thought we were going to this one last." you gave bokuto the side eye.

Bokuto didn't reply. He looked over to you and gave you a sly smile.

This bitch.

Bokuto knew what he was doing. He always loved you and oikawa. In fact, he was more upset then you when you moved over to tokyo.

You rolled your eyes. You gave out a sigh. You look over at bokuto, your eyes practically begging for him to go for you. He shook his head no aggressively. 

You got out of the car walking towards teams captains house. It was a very gorgeous house. Gorgeous brick stone gate, with pink flower bushes out on the sides of it. The gold name  
tag read "Oikawa" You stepped inside of his gate entering his front door way. You knocked.

The door knob jiggled, The door opened only to see a messy brown haired 6 ft tall, boy with glasses. He looked at you with a smug cocky smile. 

"Oh?" he said with a smirk taking off his glasses and placing them in his pockets. He wore grey sweatpants, and a black zip-up jacket with nothing under. You couldn't lie, he's extremely attractive. Very brown hazel colored droopy eyes. You saw a glare from his sliver chain tucked into his jacket.

You sighed. "Hello captain." you gave a soft smile.

" to what i do to deserve the honor of my lovely princesa to visit?!" he said stepping out of his door way signaling for you to come in. Oikawa knows absolutely ZERO spanish, however he tries to use it to flirt.

. Corny.. but cute. 

You knew oikawa for a long time. In fact, you hooked up with oikawa once or twice. You and oikawa had liked eachother for a while. However, that all went down when you moved over to Tokyo.

Oikawa leaned on the door watching you step into his house. His eyes trailed along every inch and crevice of your body. He hasn't seen you in what it feels like forever. 

You turn around seeing oikawa finger in his mouth glaring at you. His finger was bent, biting on his knuckle.

"How long are you going to just stand there and stare at me." you asked slyly.

He took his finger out of his mouth. "However long it takes you to give me a hug." he said with a smile, eyes full with lust.

You sighed. You didn't have time for this. It was getting late and you still had one more team to go visit. His strong arms wrapped around your lower waist pulling you in tight. You wrapped your hands around his neck, taking a whiff of his scent. The smell of sea salt infused with jasmine fueled your nose. Oikawa's hand dropped from your waist.

"Couldn't go a year with out seeing me?" he teased, moving your hair out of your face and and placing it behind your ear. He gave you a gentle smile. 

You rolled your eyes and shook your head playfully. Oikawa walked over to his kitchen counter. He leans over placing his chin in the palms of his hand resting on this kitchen counter, Gazing into your eyes. His brown hazel eyes were as intimidating as possible. You started to feel flustered. You were agitated that he could rally you up with just one look. You broke eye contact.

You place a slip of paper on the table. "I heard you didn't make it to nationals."

Oikawa smug look dropped. He gave you a blank stare. You smirked. 

"what it's to you." he said with a slightly agitated look on his face. 

You ignored him. You looked up and down at the paper signaling for him to look at it. This was the first year that you decided to have girls and boys who made it and didn't make it to nationals to play again.

"just give it a try, I look forward to seeing you there... captain~" you gave him a smirk. You zipped up bokuto's backpack and headed towards his door.

"wait-" You turned around seeing oikawa catch up to you. He stared intensely into your (e/c) eyes. Getting flustered by the eye contact you broke away, You tried to hurry up towards the door. He grabbed your wrist pulling you in closer towards him. Chest to chest, he grabbed your jaw and whispered in your ear. 

" I look forward to seeing you there also... princess.. can't wait to see you in those shorts, with that pretty little body of yours~." he teased as he pressed his body weight onto you as you were pressed onto his door. His voice was low and raspy. Oikawa pushed his knee in-between your legs. His hand traced along your jaw, as you felt his heavy breathing on your neck. You started to feel flutters in your stomach. You hated how he could wrap you around his finger.

He let out a slight cocky chuckle. He twisted the door knob letting you outside of his home. "bye 𝓹𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓽𝔂~" he said following up with a wink.

You returned a smile, waving slightly as you stepped back into bokuto's car. You let out a huge sigh in agony. 

"You were in there for a while huh?" bokuto gave you a smirk. You glared at him making  
him jump. 

"You're doing the next one." you sighed again putting your head on bokuto's shoulder as he drove. Bokuto let out a slight laugh.


	3. {Rude Awakening}

[next morning]

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" ugh.. what time is it?? 7:30 am.. You turn to your nightstand trying to turn it off. "BEEP BEEP BEEP" it rang again, throwing your alarm clock across your room of out frustration. You threw pillows over your head as it continued to rang. Seconds later your door slams open.

"HEY HEY HEY!!!! Y/N WAKE UP!" bokuto busted into your room leaping with joy. You squinted your eyes as the bright light shinned in your face. You desperately tried to ignore your brothers presence. You squinted one of your eyes open seeing his face look confused. He knew you weren't going to budge. Bokuto charged at you with his full pace, jumping and pushing his whole weight on top of you. "Wake up Wake up Wake UPPP!!!!" he shouted in your ear. 

Bokuto was heavy. He weighed about 170 LBS. I guess that's what you would expect from a ace. Bokuto was so heavy he started crushing your wind pipe, you panicked and quickly tapped him three times on his shoulder. Not like that ever works. Tears started forming in your eyes, your vision went blurry.

"BOKUTO! GET OFF YOUR GOING TO KILL HER!" a familiar voice was heard, he swatted bokuto off of you. Ah yes, the life saver.

Keiji akaashi.

You gasp for air again, coughing up a storm. Tears fell down from your eyes. Akaashi came over using his uniform sleeve to wipe off the tears from your face. 

"Why does this only happen to me." you groaned. Akaashi gave you a sincere smile.

"Thats what?! the 10th time he almost killed you this week?" akaashi chuckled. You held onto akaashi's wrist as he continued to wipe off the tears ever so gently, so he doesn't accidently poke you in your eye.

"Keiji.. control your damn dog." you said glaring at your brother. Bokuto looked over at you offended. He put his hand over his heart.

"OH SO IM A DOG NOW?! I THOUGHT I WAS AN OWLLL?!" he said extending his words, with a mocking tone. Akaashi chuckled at our stupid disagreement. You chucked the pillow that akaashi put underneath your head to elevate your breathing at bokuto. 

Bokuto caught the pillow chucked at him and threw it back slamming it into your face. Akaashi gasped. 

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT ACE!!" you yelled chucking pillows at bokuto one by one. Bokuto dodged as many as possible, however one of your pillows hit his hair causing his hair to fall down.

"shit.." you muttered.

Akaashi looked over towards you with his widen eyes. "(Y/N)!" he shouted extending your name. He stood up running to bokuto trying to calm him down before he went emo.

Bokuto puts his hair before everyone else. He takes 10x longer then me when i wash my hair.  
Everytime it gets messed up he gets all mad and emo, and gosh was it a pain to get him  
out of it.

Bokuto eyes went watery. You groaned.   
"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME!?" he shouted tears falling from his eyes.

"she's not being mean to you bokuto-san." He implied. Usually akaashi doesn't become all  
formal, but on occasions like this it helps bokuto calm down just to add the "-san". 

"MY HAIRR!" he screamed causing akaashi to flinch. Bokuto patted around his head.

"I know bokuto-san. it's okay, i'll help you fix it for the practice match okay?!" Akaashi reassured. Bokuto nodded digging his head into akaashi's chest. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

"practice match?" you ask akaashi.

"Oh? bokuto didn't tell you?"

"no." you said getting up, picking the pillows off from the ground.

"Oh, well we are going against karasuno." 

Your eyes went wide. "Karasuno ay?" you implied. "didn't they go to nationals one time?"

"Yup! they had this one player #10, he was so short but the ace on the team!" bokuto explained statically snapping out of his funk.

"The tiny giant right?!" You asked

"mhm! my shorty hinata will be just like  
him!" bokuto said with his fist on his heart with tears falling from his eyes. 

Hinata... 

Akaashi and bokuto left your room letting you get changed for school. Bokuto left his hair down, he got so distracted by all the volleyball talk he forgot to fix his hair. You sighed. You finished getting ready and headed down the stairs.

what was akaashi doing here so early anyway?

You found yourself down stairs seeing bokuto eating cereal and akaashi scrolling on his phone on the couch. 

"(Y/N)." Akaashi called your name standing by the door. You turned your head over to akaashi.

"Ready?! we don't want to be late." He clicked his tongue over at bokuto. "Get out of the fridge bokuto-san. We are going to be late"

Bokuto closed the fridge and headed out side the door. Bokuto had the keys and waited in the car. You started packing up the details for the training camp. Akaashi walked over to you with a smile. You looked over to him smiling back. God akaashi is so pretty.

"Need help?!" Akaashi asks. Without giving you a chance to respond he already was helping you place your notebooks inside your back pack. "There, c'mom let's go." he said waving his hand. 

Bokuto was waiting in the car blasting music. Akaashi rolled his eyes, as he sat in the driver's seat. Just as you got in the car it was already 7:50 am, we have exactly 10 minutes to go school. Akaashi put the stick shift into reverse, and put his elebow on his seat looking back at the back window as he reverses.

You finally made it to the school and on time and rushed to your class.


	4. {Overflow}

"PRACTICE MATCH   
PRACTICE MATCH   
PRACTICE MATCH!"

"SETTERS SETTERS SETTERS"

"COMPETITION   
COMPETITION   
COMPETITION!"

You couldn't stop your thoughts from overflowing your brain, you just needed to know who was the setter and how good they were. You knew that bokuto desperately wanted karasuno to join the summer volleyball training camp, but you really didn't want to see "new comers" who have no chance of beating you. well, that's besides hinata.

Honestly it's just sad how somebody would go to a training camp just to loose and get beaten up from. 

It was the end of the day you and yukie were walking out of your last class together. You put your arm over yukie's shoulder.

"c'mon!! pleaseee! just this once?!" you begged yukie.

"No, (y/n) for the last time, you're not going to the practice match." yukie replied sternly.

"whyyyyyyyyyyy?!!!!" you whined.

"(y/n)! I said no, enough is enough." You looked at yukie with a empty stare. Yukie sighed. "Fine, but you better not stare down the setter on the karasuno team." 

"Of courseeeee, why would i do that?! that's just cruel..." you replied snarkly.

Yukie knew you were going to do it anyway. You always go to every practice match with other schools just to see the setters. You always watched and pinpointed the moves done by the setters. However, yukie knew that you weren't going to be nice to the setter regardless, or any of the opposing team. That's just who you are and you stood by that. You and yukie made it to the volley ball court. 

"(Y/N)!!" coach yamiji called out. "will my lovely setter accompany us to our practice match over at miyagi?" he said with a heart warming smile. Akaashi looked over. she's not even on our team.. He thought. You gave coach a slight smile.

"I mean sure! if you don't mind." you gave coach yamiji a shy smile. Yukie rolled her eyes.

"Y/N!!" you heard a familiar voice call out from  
behind you.

ah yes, konoha.

"Konoha!! hey!" you reached out for a hug. Konoha wrapped his arms around you tight just barely lifting you up from the ground to swing you around in circles. You were shocked a little bit. Konoha's not weak, but not strong either, though he must've worked out hard while you've been gone. He could never pick you up before.

He placed you back down on your feet, as your touched his biceps. A cheerful smile rose onto his lips. You let out a laugh. 

"Guess coach yamiji put y'all to work when i was gone huh." you let out a laugh.

"100x harder then you'd think" he sighed 

"HEY HEY HEY!!" bokuto yelled out from across the court strutting over to you and konoha with his hands out. Akaashi followed behind him. You gave them a smile. konoha ran over to coach yamiji to ask about tips that they learned about karasuno's game play.

"so this is why you're so pumped today." Bokuto grabbed your hips and picked you up in the air. 

"YUPP!!!!" You we're trying to hold your skirt down from being picked up in the air. 

"KOTARO!! PUT ME DOWN IM WEARING A SKIRT!" Akaashi who was standing in front of you got a quick flash of your (f/c) lace panties, from underneath your skirt. His face was flashed pink from the tip of his ears down to his cheeks. He turned his head to prevent you from seeing his face.

Bokuto puts you down, You punch your brother in your arm, although it didn't impact him at all due to his muscular body. Bokuto gave out a laugh. "Sorry."

You sighed. "keiji? you okay-" You go over to grab his shoulder. Akaashi jumped. Your eyes widen. "A-are you okay?!" Akaashi was a quiet one. Your brother always jokes about how akaashi secretly was a whore for sex, But then again you never really listen to your brother regardless. 

"Y-yeah.. Come on bokuto-san, help me pack up."

Akaashi is a 2nd year, just like you. You never really understood his and bokuto's friendship, but i guess it doesn't matter. You went to help yukie with the team and got on the bus with everybody else. You sat in the back with Yukie and Kaori Suzumeda another manger from fukurōdani. 

"I wonder if there's going to be any hot boys there?" Kaori said nudging your shoulder. You ignored her.

"I know right! i heard they have this 3rd with a beauty mark right underneath his eye! He's totally the talk of the school at karasuno." said yukie.

" i heard he's respectful too!" They blabbed on and on about boys for hours. However you had no interest in boys, or well you had interest in one boy. Karasuno's setter.

WHATS HIS NAME?

HOW OLD IS HE?

WHAT YEARS IS HE IN?

WHAT MIDDLE SCHOOL  
DID HE ATTEND?

IS HE SMART?

RUDE?

RESPECTFUL?

WHAT'S HIS GPA?!

IS HE A GOD AT ACCURACY? 

HOW TALL IS HE?

I NEED TO KNOW MORE!

MORE!

MORE!

MORE!

Getting lost in your thoughts weren't unusual for you. You'd always do this when you hear people talk about the other teams. Girls, or boys. Usually, girls don't go up against boys, but since your in charge of the monthly camp this year rather then bokuto, you decided to make it equal. Equal rights, Equal fights. 

~ In volleyball of course. That's it, you had your mind made up. 

i will learn EVERYTHING about this setter and send him down the shit hole where he started. you gave yourself a sinful smirk 

Yukie nudged your shoulder. "(Y/n) loosen up, for once." you jumped in shock, triggering your flight or fight, you were about to deck yukie in her face due to bokuto giving you that reflex, but you stopped your self in time.

"don't do that!! YU! unless you want to get punched" you said with a sigh. You place both of your hands behind your head as you leaned back on the seat.

"take a deep breath (Y/N)." yukie said with the tenderness of care in her eyes.

"She's right! no need to be all hostile!" kaori teased. Her smile began to drop slowly.

"No seriously.. stop it.. your like a predator about to pounce on their prey.. it's kinda creeping me out." she added.

You looked over at kaori, with a ever so innocent smile. "I don't follow." Kaori face palms. Yukie wraps her arms around your shoulder.

"what she means is that every practice game you tag along to, you go crazy over the setter as like your a demon going hunting." 

You looked at yukie with a confused expression. 

Kaori and yukie both look at eachother.  
she really doesn't know.. they both shared the same thought. Yukie sighs.

"ALL RIGHT! LETS GO OUT THERE AND SHOW THEM WHAT A TEAM OF WINNERS  
LOOKS LIKE." coach yamiji shouted as we pulled into karasuno high. 

"YEAHH!!" the boys cheered.

"WHOS THE BEST ACE?!" bokuto yelled.

"you.." akaashi responded as the other team shouted hyping up bokuto before the game. 

You admit, it was beautiful. The color of the cherry blossom trees were a sight you rarely see around toyko. Your mind gazed in awe. 

You stepped out of the bus reaching the karasuno volley ball gymnasium.


	5. {A different perspective}

KAGEYAMA POV:

[surprisee shawtyy]

"ALL RIGHT! We got a practice match at 4:30 let's give it everything we got." Coach ukai stated. 

"Yes! and remember to do your best. As you know we've played against fukurōdani before at the training camp that Mr. nekomata invited us to, just remember that fukurōdani is a high class national school in tokyo, they've been to nationals multiple times thanks to there ACE #4." Takeda added.

"That's not all they got, You guys saw in the training camp when #4 went all depressed, the team doesn't only rely on the ace. They rely on each other." Ukai implied.

"OKAY! LETS START WITH SOME RECEIVES." He shouted.

"YES SIR!" me and the others yelled.

We practiced non-stop receives until we got bruises. Metaphorically of course.. expect for nishsi-noya. I look over at hinata doing a shitty job at receiving. 

the fuck is he doing?

"HEY MORON! LOOSEN YOUR BODY UP A LITTLE BIT YOU LOOK STIFF." I shouted out at hinata. 

" Oh please kageyama! your as stiffer then hinata." noya said trotting over to me.

"i.. i-I AM NOT STIFF!" i shouted back.

"OH PLEASE BUDDY, you as stiff as a pencil!" tanaka joined in with noya. you gave them a agitated face.

"No seriously kageyama, you could also loosen up for receives." suga added putting his shoulder over you. 

"You fumble more then hinata, and hinata receives with his face." Tsukishima added walking past you.

"OI 'SHUT IT BEAN POLE." i yelled back. 

I'll show them.. talking about I can't receive i'll show them who can't receive!

"Kageyama! your up next." Ukai hollered at me from the other side of the room. I jog over to the coach with a stance ready to receive.

"Okay, ready?! NOW" ukai shouted at me.  
Coach ukai spiking the ball down at me so i can receive. I hit the ball ever so accurately as one could receive. 

"Nice receives kageyama!" ukai complimented. I returned a nod, i pop up out of the receiving stance, as pointed at tsukishima and hinata.

"THATS HOW YOU RECEIVE!" i shouted out at them. "NOT WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING!" 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. Hinata jumped  
up.

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK KAGEYAMA!" hinata hollered at you. Daichi walked up to you putting a hand on your shoulder. You jumped up, from hearing daichi voice in your ear.

"Hey guys can't we not argue right now, we have a practice match coming up." daichi said with a slight agitated smile. 

"I-.. uh yeah." you said scratching the back of your head. Tanaka and Noya were laughing in the background.

"GREAT JOB KAGEYAMA!! YOU GOT DAICHI MAD!" Tanaka hollered. You gave them a glare. Tanaka and Noya unbothered by your glaring kept on laughing.

"Hey, sorry we're late" Kiyoko came in with yachi.

"Oh it's no problem at all." takeda reassured

"KIYOKO!!!" Tanaka and Noya said running over to her. Kiyoko ducked causing tanaka and noya to fall outside of the gymnasium.

Ennoshita went over and grabbed tanaka and Noya by the collar of their shirts dragging them back into the gymnasium. They were a flustered mess.

"She didn't even do anything. She literally just ducked... idiots." tsukishima muttered. Tadashi laughed following behind tsukishima.

"Hey, kageyama!" hinata called over to you. You looked over your shoulders and started to walk over to hinata.

"What's the ace's last name again?"

"hm? oh "bokuto-senpai." why?" Hinata eyes went wide.

"No?! that can't be right, she's a girl we don't play against girls?!" 

what is this moron even talking about.

"HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE ACE WHO YOU BOTHERED EVERYONE TO PRACTICE WITH?!" I shouted grabbing his shirt.

"PUT ME DOWN! KAGEYAMA!!" I let go dropping hinata to the floor. 

"I mean, i met a girl with the same last name as the ace.. I was to dumb to realize it back then, but they both go to fukurōdani.. do you think they are related?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." i replied.

i don't care

"Anyway, could you set for me?!" You nodded running over to set hinata a few sets before the game.

The time was 4:00.

"OKAY, let's get dressed!" daichi yelled out. 

"RIGHT!" we yelled.

We all went to change into our jerseys. Hinata was jumping up and down with joy.

"you better not throw up." You sternly shouted at hinata.

"I won't!!" hinata yelled back at you.

"THERE HERE!" Tadashi yelled out.

"LINE UP!!" sugawara called out for everybody.

We all lined up with the team from fukurōdani.   
"THANK YOU!" fukurōdani's team yelled out.

We bowed back with respect. The coach's greeted eachother.

"Thank you for coming coach yamiji" takeda excitingly claimed.

"Please, this should help both of us." he replied with a smile.

You looked around at the fukurōdani's team.  
looks like they brought there mangers here today too.

"WOAHH ANOTHER GODDESS!" Tanaka and Noya hollered. hm? you walked up over to Tanaka and Noya drooling over kiyoko talking to some girl as they greated eachother. You couldn't really get a good look at the other girl.

"Kiyoko" she smiled

"(Y/N)" she returned the same  
smile.

"TWO GODDESSESS!" Noya fell down onto his back.

"OKAY! let's go through the starting line up." coach ukai called out. 

"specs show them the line up." 

"alrighty! So this is our line up for fukurōdani." takeda shows us the starting line up and gives us a quick pep talk. 

"OKAY! LETS DO THIS. EVERYBODY HANDS IN!" daichi yelled. We all came into a circle with our hands in the middle.

"ONE- TWO- THREE!" suga called out.

"KARASUNOOO FIGHT!!" we all shouted, getting ready for the practice match. 

We got into our starting line up. Once i stepped onto the court the air suddenly felt thicker. It felt like someone was watching me. I feel like a prey about to get pranced on by my predator..


	6. {greetings & lust}

As we arrived to karasuno's gymnasium, the boys lined up and bowed in the front of the door before stepping in.

"THANK YOU FOR HAVING US!" The boys called out. Karasuno bowed back in respect. The boys rushed in to the opposite side of the court where karasuno was playing at. Kaori and Yukie followed them. 

You walked inside looking around, Gazing at the opposing team. You weren't obvious however. 

"Hello? Are you fukurōdani's new manger?!" A beautiful girl came up to you. She has jet black hair, one sharp bang in the middle with glasses and a beauty mark right under neath her lips. Your mind gazed in awe. She is gorgeous~

"i..i'm actually not the fukurōdani's manger" you said scratching the back of your head.

"Oh, i'm sorry my mistake" she said giving you a gentle smile. You returned one back.

"Kiyoko Shimizu." She held her hand out.

"(Y/N) Bokuto, but please call me '(y/n)" you said nervously. You shook her hand. Her eyes went wide. 

"Oh- .. O-Of course, then please call me "kiyoko." You gave kiyoko a subtle smile. Kiyoko tucked her beautiful black hair behind her ear.

"Well, let me show you around then (y/n)." She insisted as she grabbed your hand and took you across the court over onto the side. Kiyoko open up a metal door, which leads to a staircase. You nodded and walked up the metal staircase. 

Kiyoko lead you up onto a metal loft where the court was most visible. woah.. i can see everything from up here.. Kiyoko followed behind you. 

"This is.. Well.. it was SUUPPOSED to be the benches, or you know the seating area." kiyoko said scratching the back of her head. She took a deep breath. "sorry, this is just the first time a big school has actually wanted to come all the way from Tokyo~ to play against us." She said nervously. Your eyes widen. Kiyoko continued on about how much she loves volleyball, and the team. 

You watched her talk with a smile. She was so passionate about volleyball. The way her face lights up the whole room when she talks about something passionate was enduring. She really is a goddess~. 

You looked down with a smile, you were beginning to feel a quite flustered within being in her presence. She was just so nice, sweet, angelic-like so... perfect~. You couldn't help but to want to stand next to her forever. You didn't want to interrupt, but it was now or never, you'll never be brave enough to ever ask this later on.

"hey, kiyoko?" you ask. She looked over at you. Her face softened. Kiyoko hummed. "Can i-i.. have your email?" you asked kiyoko nervously. She let out a chuckle. Your eyes widen.

Even her laugh is angelic... is she EVEN REAL?!

She put her hand on your shoulder. She gave out a cheery smile. "Of course! why so nervous?!" Her rose tinted cheeks were glistening as the beams of the sun tilting inside of the gym. You gulped. 

You didn't really get along with girls as well as you did with boys. Most girls you get along with today have the same aspirations as you, the rest would start drama for absolutely NO reason. 

"It's just i dont really get along with girls.." you said nervously. Kiyoko gave you a smile as she took your phone from your hand typing in her email address. She placed it into your pocket. She gave you another smile. A loud whistle was heard from below. Kiyoko looked down. 

"Looks like the game is about to start." She spoke softly. Kiyoko move closer towards you facing, the court from below. You guys were shoulder to shoulder. 

"Hey.. kiyoko? I never heard about karasuno having a boy's volleyball team.. can you fill me in on who's in your starting line up?" You spoke softly. Kiyoko smiled cheerfully.

Of course you could of figured that out just buy looking at where they were positioned, however you wanted look for the setter, but keep a sane conversation with kiyoko while your at it.

"sure!" kiyoko said happily. "#1 we have out team captain "Daichi Sawamura" he's a wing spiker, however he mainly sticks to receiving serves." You nodded to ensure you were listening.

"#3 we have our ACE! "Asahi Azumane" he's a wing spiker as well." Kiyoko and you waved at hinata from the bottom.

"#5 we have.." Kiyoko stopped talking for a moment. You looked over to her. Her face was tinted red. Redder then usual. 

"Hey?! are you okay? A-Are your sick? Should I take you to your coach?" you put her you hand on kiyoko's forehead. She's not hot.. Kiyoko jumped back a little.

"Huh?! oh I-I y-yes! I'm okay, sorry I blanked out for a moment." She said nervously.

okay... somethings up.

"Are you sure?.." you asked again.

"Yes! I'm perfectly fine." she said with a smile. You sighed in relief. "back to what i was saying.. #4 is our libero, "Yu Nishinoya" #5 is another wing spiker, "Ryūnosuke Tanaka" She said with a smile.

"Our #9 is "Tobio Kageyama" Our setter." You looked over towards kiyoko.

"Setter huh?!" you spoke.

"Hm? Oh yes, he's our setter, he's really good for a first year." You looked down at the setter, watching him walk up to his position. 

"Tell me more about the setter." you told kiyoko. Kiyoko looked with a little bit of worry. She gulped. 

"Sure." Kiyoko told you all about karasuno's setter. The setter had jet-black hair with triple bangs. His eyes were a royal indigo blue color. 

Kiyoko started to tell you more about the setter, and where he came from and how he started here in karasuno.

"HE WHAT?!" you laughed.

"I KNOW RIGHT!! KNOCKED THE TOUPE RIGHT OFF THE VP'S HEAD" Kiyoko laughed. You enjoyed laughing with kiyoko, she was just so much fun to hang around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this little girl-talk chapter with kiyoko! ~


	7. {Old Friend?}

You looked down at the court seeing somebody look oddly familiar. He wore orange rather then black like everybody else. You look over at kiyoko who stood next to you.

"Kiyoko. #4? who's he?" Kiyoko looked at you, She let out a smile.

"I just told you didn't I?"She said playfully. You shook your head 'no'. "I'm pretty sure i did." She let out a giggle. "Whatever, i'll just tell you again." she said with a smile. 

"#4 'Yu Nishinoya' He's our libero." After hearing his name your eyes went wide.

Nishinoya?! You recognized his name but you weren't so sure. "Kiyoko, what middle school did he go to?" 

"Who? Noya? oh, he went to 'Chidoriyama' why do you ask?" Your eyes went wide. Ah, so it is him.. i knew a good libero when i see one.

You smiled at kiyoko.  
"I went to Chidoriyama for two years before I left for Tokyo, i used to go watch the boys practice. He's amazing. I think when he first taught me to receive i fell in love-" Kiyoko's eyes went wide, quickly responding.

"YOUR IN LOVE WITH NOY- mmph!~"She shouted, as you quickly covered her mouth with your hand. You started to feel flustered.

"NO! YOU DIDNT LET ME FINISH! - WITH VOLLEYBALL! VOLLEYBALL KIYOKO!" you shouted at kiyoko. Nishinoya heard his name from below.

"Hey ma! You called me?!" Noya yelled up at kiyoko. Kiyoko shook her head 'no'. You turned around feeling flustered, of what kiyoko just assumed of you. Noya looked over to you. 

"Hey! Gorgeous!" Noya called over to you. You turned around looking at down at noya. Noya's eyes widen. 

"(Y/N)?! is that- you?" Noya said hesitantly. You gave a shy smile.

"H-hey.. Noya." you gave a subtle smile with a wave. Noya's eyes widen. 

"Holy shit! it IS YOU!" Noya excitedly shouted up at you. "I didn't even recognize you! You've changed so much!" You gave a smile.

"Same to you! I like how you style your hair now!" you shouted back down to Noya with a giggle. Noya gave a smile and gave you a thumbs up.

You shook your head playfully. You turned your head giving Kiyoko a smirk. "Ma?" You teased her. Kiyoko face turned slightly pink. 

"Shush!" Kiyoko playfully said back. You look back down at Noya. Suddenly you saw hinata walking towards Noya. Noya placed hinata in a head lock rubbing his head with his knuckle. A tall blonde boy with glasses walked towards them.

"Can you stop. The game is about to start. Your wasting energy." The blonde boy with glasses told noya. You turned to kiyoko pointing at him.

"Who's that kiyoko? He's tall.." Kiyoko let out a giggle. 

"Kei Tsukishima #11 he's our middle blocker."   
oh.. so that's who kōtarō was talking about. You gave kiyoko a nod. 

RING!! that was the final whistle for the game to begin. You turn your attention towards #9. Karasuno's setter. 

As you started to examine the way how he communicates you start to look closely at his appearance. His eyes are extremely pretty.... You shook your head out of your thoughts. He's just a idiotic setter, who can't never surpass me. 

Karasuno began to play against fukurōdani, focusing on the setter. Kageyama threw a spot on accurate set towards the ace #3. #3 slammed it down on the other side of the court. 

Your eyes widen, and your jaw dropped low. "That toss was scary accurate..." You said to yourself. Kiyoko over heard you. She let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, kageyama is a really good setter, he went to 'Kitagawa Daiichi', I heard in his 3rd year of junior high, he got benched during the nationals." Kiyoko further explained. 

"Why is that?" you asked while not lifting your eyes off the court. 

"They call him the 'king of the court' not for his amazing gameplay, they referred to him as a tyrant." Your eyes shot wide and you gave a simple smirk. 

"Oh.. interesting.." You replied to kiyoko. Kiyoko hummed 'mhm~' while looking back over to watch karasuno play. 

Kageyama threw a set to hinata. You never saw hinata play before so this was the first. Hinata was crowded with a bunch of blockers trying to stop him from scoring a point. Hinata tricked the blockers and ran around quickly  
jumping up and spiking the ball down. 

Your eyes shot wide open.   
"holy shi-" you talked to yourself. kiyoko let of a laugh. 

Wait.. did the setter just make a set that the ball just stops at the HIGHEST of the spikers peak?!

You growled to yourself, slamming your fist onto the metal bars. Kiyoko looked over at you concerned. 

"Hey.. you okay?" Kiyoko asked as the air suddenly felt denser then usual. You hummed "mhm." Making kiyoko sigh and look back onto the court. 

After some time - everytime karasuno made a point you'd grow even more in anger and jealousy at the setter. 

no wonder why oikawa couldn't beat this guy.. You rolled your eyes.

Kiyoko started to get worried and sort-of scared. She kept her feelings in however. 

—

Fukurōdani started scoring points after points, you started to feel a little bit  
more easy. You sighed. You watched how your brother jumped up to hit the ball perfectly set by akaashi- but. he got blocked.

Bokuto kept getting blocked over and over again. "Man, that middle blocker is something else." You told kiyoko. She nodded.

RING! Your eyes widen. "fukurōdani is calling for a timeout already?"

Kiyoko gave out a chuckle. "Probably to cut off our momentum." You nodded in agreement.

Suddenly you hear a shout from down below on the court.

"I AM CALM!" bokuto shouted at akaashi. You sighed in agony. Kiyoko laughed at your expression. You looked over at kiyoko. 

"That's your brother huh~?" Kiyoko giggled. You gave out a sigh.

"What gave me away." you said sarcastically Kiyoko looked over at you.

"Just a hunch." She teased you with a wink. You let out a chuckle. 

"(Y/N)-san!" You heard somebody call your name from down below on the court. You looked down only to see akaashi waving for your attention. You widen your eyes. 

Akaashi only puts "san" after your name when he is in need of help or wants you to do something for him. You shook your head at him before he got a chance to say anything. 

Akaashi pointed over at bokuto. Bokuto was sitting on the bench with a upset pout. His hair was droopy and all. You shook your head 'no' at akaashi. Akaashi gave you that pouty look. You couldn't say no to his pout. It's annoying. You rolled your eyes. Plus, akaashi has always been there for you so might as well be there for him. 

"I guess when bokuto is sad his hair gets sad with him too" Kiyoko laughed. You gave her a smile. You sighed, looking over to your toddler of a brother.

"KŌTARŌ!! SHOW THEM WHO IS THE BEST ACE IN THE WHOLE COUNTRY!" you yelled out. Bokuto's face went from  
gloom to ecstatic in a matter of seconds. 

"YOU KNOW IT!" he yelled back, running straight back onto the court.


	8. {Unforeseen Meeting}

*Later still during the   
practices match*

RINGGGGGGG!!

And just like that the practice match was over. Fukurōdani had won the matches. It was a pretty close call. You looked over to kiyoko who was keeping track of the scores.

"Hey, what was the scores?" You asked kiyoko. Kiyoko looked over to you handing you her notepad where she wrote the match. You looked at the notes she wrote.

———————————————

fukurōdani V.S karasuno 

1st set- 25-27 

1st set winner: Karasuno.

2nd set- 25-20

2nd set winner: Fukurodani 

3rd set 30-28

winner: fukurodani

——————————————

"Wow kiyoko.. you really do take pride in this whole manger fiasco." You chuckled using your fingers as air quotes.

Kiyoko smiled and shook her head. "Of course! Volley ball is what i live for! But.. hey.. i've been meaning to ask you something."

You looked up from the notes making a "hm~" noise responding to kiyoko. "Do you have some type of drama.. or past tense relationship with people on our team? I couldn't help but notice the strange aggression towards the match. I-" You cut kiyoko off.

"No no no no no! I just always feel a little challenged when it comes to the setters that's all." you said nervously scratching the back of your neck. Kiyoko mouthed 'oh' with a single nod.

"So.. what are you like- a setter?.." Kiyoko asked. You smiled giving her a nod. "Mhm! i'm the official setter for the fukurōdani's girls volleyball team." You said proudly pointing your thumb at your chest. Kiyoko's eyes widen.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry (Y/N) i didn't mean to make it sound like i didn't believe you-" Kiyoko said panicky. "No no no! I didn't take it that way!" You gave out a chuckle. Kiyoko let out a sigh in relief.

"(Y/N)!!" Noya yelled from down below from the court. "MY GODDESSES!! Everybody is lining up!" Tanaka yelled at us elbowing noya in his arm. You looked at Kiyoko.

"Goddesses?" You asked letting your curiosity take you over. Kiyoko laughed. "Well... That's just tanaka being tanaka." Kiyoko shyly chuckled rubbing the back of her neck. You handed back kiyoko her notepad assuming she had to give this to the coach.

Kiyoko and you walked back through the metal doors to get down from the spectator area. You see your best friend Yukie waving over to you. You looked back over at kiyoko. "I'm going to go over with the team, catch you later maybe?" You nervously asked. Kiyoko gave you a smile.

"Of course! text me!!" She nodded and walked over to the karasuno team. Yukie elbowed you. "So.... whatcha think about karasuno's setter #9" Yukie said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes.

"He's... H-He's... g-goo..." Yukie interrupted you. "Good??" She tried to finish the sentence for you. You muttered a "erm...." under your breath causing Yukie to laugh. Yukie slapped your back causing you to jolt forward.

"C'mon! (Y/N) is it that hard for you to credit another genius setter?" Kaori walked by listening to you and Yukie's conversation. "Tch." You muttered walking away from them without trying to raise any anger. "Someone's JEALOUSSSSSS!" Kaori teased you extending her words. You walked over to your brother and akaashi.

"Nicely done kōtarō." you said placing your hand on your brothers sweaty shoulder. Bokuto jumped up and turned around. 

"(Y/N)!! DID YOU SEE THAT! HUH DID YOU SEE MY AWESOME HIT?! HUH? HUH!!!?" bokuto yelled at you while nudging your shoulder.

"Yeah.. it was great." you said forcing a smile onto your face. Bokuto smiled.

"Ah, it was fluke" Bokuto chuckled crossing his arms to seem all badass. Your eyes widen a little. "You used the last point to try something risky? and WON?" You shouted. Akaashi chuckled behind you. You planted a karate chop to the side of bokuto's head, causing bokuto to drop on the floor.

"THATS STUPID KŌTARŌ!" You yelled at bokuto. Boktuo looked up at you with puppy dog eyes. You groaned at his expression. "What would've happened if you didn't score the point." You glared down at bokuto. Akaashi walked over placing his hand on your right shoulder. 

"That was kind of risky.. bokuto-san.." Akaashi agreed with you. Bokuto looked at akaashi with a hopeless stare. You placed your hands on your hips. 

"Not you too agaashee" Boktuo sobbed. You looked over at akaashi with a confused look on your face. agasshee?? Akaashi shook his head, probably telling you to let it slide. You decided to ignore that horrible mispronunciation from your brother. 

"Seriously Kōtarō. You never know what could of happened. With that crazy #10 middle blocker who has crazy jumps, and that nasty combo with karasuno's #9 stupid setter. You guys would've been... well you know.. fucked." You said bluntly. Akaashi sighed, holding his hand out for boktuo to grab.

"BOKUTO!! AKASSHI!! COACH YAMIJI WANTS YALL TO HELP CLEAN UP!" Kohona called out. You gave a small sigh of relief waving over to Kohona, Meanwhile Kohona returned the gesture.

"(Y/N)!!" You heard a familiar voice call your name. You let out a small groan.  
Do i ever get a break from this hell...

You looked over to see the orange haired middle blocker from karasuno. Strangely was accompanied with a super tall blonde boy with glasses. 

You looked up at the blonde boy giving him a simple nod as a hello. Not the best impression, but hey. You were tired, so you didn't really care how others saw you. 

The blonde boy ignored your gesture. Awkwardly enough the absolute LAST person you'd want to meet was that exact jet black tripled bang haired boy with the blueberry eyes. Karasuno's #9 the setter had also accompanied them. You rolled your eyes slightly.

"(Y/N)!! You didn't tell me you bokuto was your brother!?!" Hinata shouted at you in shock. You gave him a concerned look. 

"They have the same last name dumbass." Karasuno's #9 said to hinata slapping the back of his head. Hinata jumped up.

"OW KAGEYAMA! STOP HITTING ME!" Hinata shouted back at karasuno setter. Hinata turned towards you. "(Y/N) this is-" kageyama interrupted his sentence.

"I can introduce myself you know." He said glaring at Hinata. Very tyrant like your majesty. You thought. Kageyama bowed.

"Tobio Kageyama 1st year. Setter." You looked at him not wanting to give a response. You gave a quick glance over at yukie and kaori giving you the thumbs up. You scoffed before bowing back to kageyama.

"(Y/N).. (Y/N) Bokuto. 2nd year.." You said slowly. "Setter." you added hesitantly. Kageyama eyes shot wide. "You're a.. a setter?" He glared at you. Blankly ignoring his question you looked over at the blonde boy who was accompanied with the boys. 

"And you are?..." you said to the blonde boy with glasses. He looked over to you. He waited a bit before introducing him self. Though in that time the silence was loud, and very akward. You started to tap your foot out of getting impatient. The Blonde boy noticed your suffering and smirked waiting longer go introduce himself.

You groaned.  
"Kei Tsukishima 1st year. Middle blocker." He finally introduced himself. "I don't want the small talk. I simply don't care about meeting you." He said snarkly. You squinted your eyes with a mean mug on your face. Quickly changing your facial expression you gave out a slight smile.

"Then why are you here then hm? Here to make my life more miserable with your presence?" You retorted back to Tsukishima causing him to scoff. Hinata eyes grew wide.

"Miserable? Oh i'm sorry i was trying to give you a blessing." Tsukishima quickly responded. You gave him a sarcastic smile.

"A blessing? What fool would send YOU as a blessing, because i know god most definitely wouldn't have." You rolled your eyes. Tsukishima let out a "tsk." out of anger. Yukie saw what was happening and quickly came over to the rescue. 

"Hey... (Y/N).. let's go-uh.. somewhere else.." Yukie said placing her arm in between the blonde haired middle blocker and you. You scoffed and turned around. 

"See ya hinata! we will talk more." you said walking off with a wave ignoring the setter and the tall middle blocker.


	9. NORMAL

"Wait!" you heard a mature voice follow from behind you. You turned around to see slivered haired boy. He wasn't extremely tall, but he was extremely handsome. "Your (Y/N) right?" the boy asked you. You gave him a simple nod. 

"Sugawara? right." You said causing the slivered hair boy eyes widen. "How did you-" Quickly interrupting him. "People talk about you a lot on campus, something about... you being the "hottest" 3rd year in karasuno."

Suga's eyes widen for a moment. A light pink hue appearing over onto his cheeks. "Oh.. uh.." Suga said slowly rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't know what to say.

Suddenly you felt a hand press against your shoulder. No other then your best friend who has the hots for the slivered haired 3rd year, yukie. You let out a soft sigh.

"Yukie. Yukie Shirofuku." She said with a smile, while tucking her hair around her ear. "Kōshi Sugawara." The 3rd year responded with a ever so gentle smile. You rolled your eyes seeing how yukie stared into sugawara's eyes. Quickly deciding to break the silence you clear your throat.

"Ahem~" Yukie and Sugawara attention gets brought back to you. "So.. did you need something?" You asked trying to wrap the conversation up. Sugawara's eyes widen as he realized he hadn't ask you his question yet.

"Yes, sorry about that." He chuckled. "So, uhm.. [Y/N] you're hosting the monthly training camp right?" Sugawara asked. You gave him a simple nod. "Is there anyway i could learn more about this event? I'm not so sure if coach would allow us to go.. since you know.. it's during summer break.." You gave out a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, of course! here i'll give you my email address." You said snatching your bestfriend's clipboard out of her hand along with her pen. You tear off a sheet of paper, folding it and wrote down your email. You look back over to Sugawara.

"Here. If you have any questions from you or the coach just email me. I'll be glad to respond." You said with a cheerful smile. "Thanks." Sugawara said rubbing the back of his neck. You nodded as you watched Sugawara turn around and run back over to his team.

You gave out a soft sigh. "Why does the universe hate me today.." You groaned. Yukie let out a soft laugh. "Maybe because you don't have taste in boys." Yukie snarkly responded. You shot your head up looking over to Yukie, with a confused irritated glare. 

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN HAVE TO DO WITH VOLLEYBALL?!" You shouted. Yukie laughed and asked away throwing her arms up innocently. You groaned once more, before heading out of the gymnasium.

Heading back onto the bus again sitting in the middle of Yukie and Kaori. "So (Y/N)!!!" Kaori nudged your shoulder. "Hm?" you said looking at kaori. "Yukie told me you gave that hot 3rd year your email address." She said with a smirk.

You groaned, causing kaori to laugh. "I didn't know you were into older guys, i mean sure you have that 'secret' relationship with coach yamiji-" "NO I DO NOT!" You yelled quickly cutting off her sentence.

Yukie calmly wrapped her arm around your shoulder. "Look, you don't like him.. do you? (Y/N)?" You looked over at Yukie seeing her facial expression turn gloomy in a matter of seconds. 

"N-No.." You said cautiously. "Why would you say that?" You asked slowly removing yukie's hand from your shoulder. 

Yukie hesitated for a moment before speaking. "It's just.. that you always steal my.. well my crushes ever since junior high.. and i was just-"  
You cut Yukie off. "Listen, Yu. I'm sorry. You knew i didn't like them anyway.. i didn't try for-" 

"I know. (Y/N).. i know.." Yukie spoke. She wasn't entirely wrong. Almost every crush that Yukie had- they'd turn her down because they liked you so much. It didn't even occur to them that you didn't even go to their school. You'd turn down every guy that had ever asked you out. Simply because you were just too in love with oikawa himself. 

Kaori let out a sigh. "Well.. How about i treat you both to some ice cream.. yea?" Kaori suggested. You both simply nodded in agreement. "Great" Kaori added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this chapter is short- i'm having writers block rn! but slowly but surely getting back into writing thank you for being  
> patient! ONE MORE THING! 
> 
> Yes, i understand this is a "Mature" book. As you read before in the "prologue" this will have sexual content. However- due to the AGES. i will not add "sex" scenes. The sexual content is simply minor things. Reminder the characters in this story are MINORS!! just wanting to let you guys know i'm taking account into their ages. thank you.


	10. SETTERS TRIUMPH

After a long exhausting day at the practice match, Kaori treated you and Yukie with ice-cream. "Yukie just pick a flavor." You groaned, pinching the bridge of your nose. "How can I?! There're so many flavors to just pick ONE !!" Yukie responded. You groaned once more. You glance over a Kaori eating her 'cookies and crème' ice-cream. 

Kaori looked over at you glancing at her. Kaori gives you a big smile with her ice-cream forming a mustache. You smiled before giving out a sigh, as you walked over to her. "You know, Miyagi has some good ice-cream, we should come here more often." You chuckled as you took a lick out of your (favorite flavor) Ice-cream.

Kaori chuckled. "Yeah, but this place is hella expensive, IM paying for all of us. AND Yukie still haven't even ordered yet." Kaori added. You shook your head playfully watching Yukie struggle to order. You could tell that the clerk was getting tired of waiting. 

Suddenly, you heard a loud group of boys talking walking over to the ice-cream polar. "Oh, jeez Iwa, no need to be so hostile." a boy said. It wasn't hard to recognize that soft whiny voice. Ah yes, Oikawa himself and his team. Kaori nudged your shoulder. "Today is just getting better and better." she said while admiring Iwaizumi from a far. 

Your (e/c) eyes met with Oikawa's hazel gaze. That gaze alone can send chills up your spine. Oikawa gave you a smirk while approaching you with Iwaizumi following from behind. You let out a heavy groan, causing Kaori laugh. Yukie ran up to you and Kaori with a large stack of ice-cream. 

"So.. Kaori.. don't be mad, but I couldn't choose just ONE flavor, so.. I got them ALL." Yukie nervously said placing a hand on your shoulder. Her eyes went wide when she saw who was standing In front of you. "Oh my-" Oikawa was tall. He towers over Kaori and Yukie sending chill's down their spines as well. 

Ignoring Oikawa you look over at Iwaizumi with a soft smile. "Iwa." You said with a smile. He returned back the gesture with a smile. 

"(Y/N)." he said as he came into your arms for a hug. You could hear Oikawa scoff. You wrap your arms around Iwaizumi's neck as he wraps his arms onto your waist for a quick tight embrace before letting go. 

"Wow. It's been like- forever..." Iwaizumi said with a shy chuckle. You let out a soft laugh at his sudden shyness. "I kno-" Kaori cuts off your sentence. "So..(Y/N) aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She said glancing flirtatiously towards Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

You rolled your eyes with a sigh. "Iwa, Kaori." you pushed Kaori in front of you. "Kaori, Iwa." You said introducing them. Iwaizumi however looked uninterested. Kaori looked back over to you.

"And who is this one?" She pointed towards Oikawa. You sighed. "Oikawa." Immediately her eyes widen. She's heard countless stories of you and Oikawa. She just didn't know what he looked like. She backed away slowly. 

"Pleasure to meet you." Oikawa said to Kaori, with a charming smile, causing Kaori heart to flutter. Oikawa looked back over to you. "We meet again princess." He said with a smirk. You sighed. "Hi Oikawa." You respond.

Oikawa gave you a unsettling look as you used his last name. His gaze met yours as he spoke ever so threatening. "Toorū." He added, causing you take a step back. Iwa noticed Oikawa's behavior towards you and landed a hard slap against Oikawa's nape. 

"OW!!! IWA! why are you so mean to me!?" Oikawa whined. "You really are a shitty guy." Iwaizumi responded causing you to laugh. Oikawa pouted his lip towards Iwaizumi.

"Anyway.. What are you guys doing here?!" You asked Iwazumi. "Well, ever since you gave Oikawa that entry slip for the monthly training campaign, he was begging for us to come out of hiding to practice, so we were just meeting up." Iwaizumi added. You formed a 'o' with your mouth as Kaori tried to talk to Iwaizumi again. 

You smiled at her attempt to talk to Iwa as you looked away. "DAMN IT ! HINATA YOUR GOING THE WRONG WAY!! GUYS! WAIT KAGEYAMA!!" You heard the same mature voice scream out, as two boys ran passed you with urgency to get to the parlor first. 

It was no other then Sugawara that 3rd year from Karasuno that you met earlier today. 

How many coincidences are going to happen today... You thought, as the 3rd year jogged up  
towards you. You gave Sugawara a gentle smile. He sighed as sweat dripped down his head slowly.

You and Sugawara just silently chuckled while shaking your heads playfully. Oikawa gave a irritated look towards Sugawara. Sugawara goes to find the boys who ran into the parlor, as you tagged along. 

"KAGEYAMA! HINATA!!" Sugawara calls out. You tried to hide the scowl on your face as you saw somebody you didn't want to see. No other than Karasuno's "Genius" setter #9 Tobio Kageyama. 

You and Sugawara walked over to the boys who were sitting down exhausted in the booth of the parlor. Sugawara quickly lands hits on Kageyama's and Hinata's heads causing Kageyama to groan out in pain and hinata to yelp. "OW! SUGAA!!" Hinata yelped.

"Next time you'll think before embarrassing us. Your lucky that I convinced daichi to stay put and deal with Tanaka and Noya." Sugawara scolded. You let out a soft chuckle watching hinata rub the back of his head.

Sugawara turned around facing you with a apologetic face. "I'm sorry, these idiots could be a handful." he said nervously. You smiled giving and simple nod. "Hey- wait.. you're a setter right?" Kageyama asked you.

Your eye twitched a bit as you return your gaze towards Kageyama. "What's it to you?" you ask slyly annoyed. Sugawara noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere, as tension grew thick between you and Kageyama. 

However, you didn't know Kageyama, and he didn't know you. Kageyama heard about your amazing sets before by hinata, he just couldn't ever get the chance to believe him. 

Kageyama slowly nodded. "Just wondering..." He replied to your smart comment.  
"Hey (Y/N)!" Hinata called out. You shifted your gaze towards the orange haired boy with lots of stamina remaining. "hm?~" 

"How do you know the 'Great King?'" Hinata asked. "Great king?" you replied with a confused look on your face. "He means that douché bag Oikawa." Kageyama scowled. 

Your eyes widen. "Oh.. u-uh-" You tried to respond before suddenly getting cut off by a whiny voice entering the parlor. 

"Oh hey there (Y/N)." Oikawa walked towards you wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You shrugged him off with a scowl. Oikawa looked at you with a smirk.

Oikawa shifted his gaze and looked over at Kageyama and Hinata. A red irritated 'tick' mark appeared on the side of his head once he saw someone unforgettable.

"Tobio." Oikawa said with a low raspy voice, sending chills down you and Sugawara's spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this story is a little bit longer today. I try to average each chapter to 1000 words or longer so i can have more chapters for the readers to enjoy. 
> 
> Honestly, i can see everything in HD in my head, this couldn't of all ended in possibly 4 chapters. Do you guys like the idea of me adding more chapters? i have no clue so please give feedback!! <3 ALSOO yes i know the tags are “inappropriate” but this won’t be as inappropriate story as you think bc is keeping in mind about the MINORS ages ty


	11. ON THE ROAD

"Tobio." Oikawa said with a low and raspy tone sending chills down you and Sugawara's spine.

"Oikawa." Kageyama spoke with sudden tension. You looked at Sugawara as you both held an 'i don't know' type of expression. You sighed.

"THE GREAT KING!" Hinata yells with pride and joy. Oikawa looks over at Hinata with a confused look.

"Hi little tobio. It's been a while hasn't it." He said straight up ignoring Hinata. "(Y/N), this is my prodigy. Tobio Kageyama." He said with a cocky whiny voice.

"Ive met him already, you both went to 'Kitgawa Daiichi' right?" You asked Oikawa. Oikawa smirked and nodded. "Whatever. What are you doing here Oikawa." Kageyama said with sudden aggression in his voice.

A red irritated 'ick' mark appeared on Oikawa's head. Before Oikawa responded you interrupted the conversation. "Oikawa, shouldn't we get going, it's getting late. Iwa's probably looking for you." You said as you shooed him out the door.

You gave out a sigh before waving at the three before exiting. "(Y/N)!! WHY DID YOU TELL ME OKIAWA'S TEAM WAS SO HOT?!" She said as her eyes were filled with joy. You groaned.

"They're assholes anyway, they wouldn't treat you right regardless. Sejioh always have been popular with the girls, I suggest you stick with Sugawara." You chuckled, after seeing Yukie frown.

You looked around searching for Kaori as your vision stops as someone covers your eyes. 'What the hell..' You thought as you heard someone say "Guess who~?"

You could've already guessed the voice. You gave a sincere smile. "Noya." You responded.  
"Ding ding DING!" He said with a soft chuckle. 

Noya was accompanied by Kiyoko, and a 5'10 boy with a buzz-cut. You gave a smile towards Kiyoko. The boy with the Buzz cut bowed with his rosy flushed cheeks.

"RYŪNOSUKE TANAKA!" He shouted and bowed with assertiveness and joy. Yukie chuckled, as she remembers everyone here. "(Y/N) Bokuto. Please just call me (Y/N)"  
You chuckled.

"Soo... (Y/N)! i hear you're hosting a monthly training camp/competition over the summer!" Noya said with joy. You nodded. Yukie wonders off somewhere without you noticing.

"Yup, my mother had everything planned out, I just hope everybody can go.. I mean it is kind of far out.." You said nervously.

"Where is it exactly?" Tanaka asked. "Okinawa." You responded. "My mom and my dad bought a beach house there for their honey-moon before they divorced. However we never really used it until then." You chuckled.

"Just how big is it?!" Noya asked with widen eyes. You didn't answer his question. "You'll see." You slowly chucked.

Suddenly you felt a vibration in your pocket of your sweater. ' hm? ' You thought as you pulled it out. You rolled your eyes.

"(Y/N) WHERE ARE YOUUUU! COME HOMEEEE AKAASHII IS BEING MEAN TO ME AGAINNN" Your brother shouted out from the phone. You turned down the volume, since everyone around you could hear your obnoxious brother.

"Yes yes, tell him I said to stop being mean." You replied. "Kōtarō, please tell me you're packed for tomorrow, we have to be on the road tomorrow morning at 3" You added.

You didn't hear no reply, you let out a sigh as the phone just hanged up. You shook your head. You knew that Kōtarō wasn't as dumb as he think he is. He just tends to whine and be in that baby phase ever since he was a child.

You didn't mind it however, but from time to time it's enough. You looked around for Yukie and Kaori to say goodbye. You looked around everywhere but you couldn't find them.

' I just KNOW, that they didn't leave me here.' You groaned in frustration. "Uh.. H-Hey.. Bokuto-san?" You heard a voice call out for you. You turned around noticing a tall almost like man with long hair, and... a growing beard with a mustache.

You couldn't lie to yourself you felt very intimidated by him. You gulped.  
"Please call me (Y/N).." You responded to the boy. "Asahi. You're scaring the host." You heard somebody say as they walked up behind the boy.

It was the captain you've heard about. "Daichi Sawamura, please call me Daichi." He said. He was really respectful, but it was kind of akward. The other boy who stood next to Daichi looked very terrified of him.

"(Y/N)." You replied. "So i've heard." Daichi said with a pleasing smile. "We are extremely exited and honored for you to allow us to attend your event." Daichi added. You looked at Daichi with a confused look.

"Why so formal...?" You nervously chuckled. "You do realize i'm younger then you right?" You added. Daichi's eyes lit up. "Wait seriously?!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm literally wearing a school UNIFORM Daichi." You implied. Asahi cracked a chuckle.  
"Good one captain, embarrassing yourself in front of the host?" Sugawara added as he walked towards you.

Sugawara gives you a smile along with a playful wink. You return one. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Daichi gave a glare to Sugawara.

"How am i supposed to know you can't take  
SARCASM?!!" Sugawara quickly responds back. Asahi looks around at Sugawara and Daichi arguing, and takes this chance to introduce himself.

"Uh.. I'm Asahi Azumane" He said to you nervously. "I've heard a lot about you, ace." You teased him with a slight punch to  
his shoulder.

"PRINCESS!!!" You heard a familiar voice call out. You and Asahi look around to that direction including Sugawara and Daichi.

There he was. 'Oikawa Tooru' calling out towards you. You groaned. Daichi looks back towards you. "Do you and..."

"No. he's.. just, aggravating." You groaned. You walk over to Oikawa standing next to Iwaizumi and one of their old teammates 'Matsukawa'. The three 3rd years follow.

"Can i take you home my love?" Oikawa said caressing your cheek. You swat his hand off. "No. i'll find some other way." You rolled your eyes causing Iwaizumi and Matsukawa to laugh.

"I'll take you home?!" Sugawara volunteered. You turn around to Sugawara. "Wait, seriously? Are you sure it's a pretty long drive.." You responded to Sugawara. He nods in his response as he grabs your hand to take you away from Oikawa as you and the other 3rd years walk to the car.


End file.
